The present invention provides novel polynucleotides and proteins encoded by such polynucleotides, along with therapeutic, diagnostic and research utilities for these polynucleotides and proteins.
Technology aimed at the discovery of protein factors (including e.g., cytokines, such as lymphokines, interferons, CSFs and interleukins) has matured rapidly over the past decade. The now routine hybridization cloning and expression cloning techniques clone novel polynucleotides xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d in the sense that they rely on information directly related to the discovered protein (i.e., partial DNA/amino acid sequence of the protein in the case of hybridization cloning; activity of the protein in the case of expression cloning). More recent xe2x80x9cindirectxe2x80x9d cloning techniques such as signal sequence cloning, which isolates DNA sequences based on the presence of a now well-recognized secretory leader sequence motif, as well as various PCR-based or low stringency hybridization cloning techniques, have advanced the state of the art by making available large numbers of DNA/amino acid sequences for proteins that are known to have biological activity by virtue of their secreted nature in the case of leader sequence cloning, or by virtue of the cell or tissue source in the case of PCR-based techniques. It is to these proteins and the polynucleotides encoding them that the present invention is directed.
The compositions of the present invention include novel isolated polypeptides, in particular, novel EGF-repeat-containing polypeptides, isolated polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, including recombinant DNA molecules, cloned genes or degenerate variants thereof, especially naturally occurring variants such as allelic variants, and antibodies that specifically recognize one or more epitopes present on such polypeptides.
The compositions of the present invention additionally include vectors, including expression vectors, containing the polynucleotides of the invention, cells genetically engineered to contain such polynucleotides and cells genetically engineered to express such polynucleotides.
The isolated polynucleotides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 3, or 6; a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 1-502 of SEQ ID: 4 (The first amino acid residue in the sequence is designated as 1); a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 1-21 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 80-93 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 95-128 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 133-168 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 175-214 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 220-259 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 446-465 of SEQ ID NO: 6; or a polynucleotide encoding a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 363-365 of SEQ ID NO: 6.
The isolated polynucleotides of the invention further include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 1, 2 or 5; a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 205-267 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5 (The first nucleic acid residue of the sequence is designated as 1); a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 442-483 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5; a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 487-588 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5; a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 601-708 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5; a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 727-846 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5; a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 862-981 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5; a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 1540-1599 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5; a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 1729-1731 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5; or a polynucleotide comprising nucleotides 1291-1299 of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO: 5.
The polynucleotides of the present invention still further include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of a cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1 deposited with the American Type Culture Collection (ATCC; 10801 University Blvd., Manassas, Va., 20110-2209, U.S.A.); a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2 deposited with the ATCC; a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence of the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY3 deposited with the ATCC; a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1; a polynucleotide comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2; a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY3; a polynucleotide comprising the full length protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 which polynucleotide comprises the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, nucleic acids 323-357 of SEQ ID NO: 5 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1; a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the mature protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 comprising the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, nucleic acids 323-357 of SEQ ID NO: 5 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1; a polynucleotide comprising the full length protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 which polynucleotide is assembled from the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, the cDNA insert of pEGFR-HY3 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1; or a polynucleotide comprising the nucleotide sequence of the mature protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 which polynucleotide is assembled from the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY3 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1. The polynucleotides of the present invention also include, but are not limited to, a polynucleotide that hybridizes to the complement of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 1, 2 or 5 under stringent hybridization conditions; a polynucleotide which is an allelic variant of any polynucleotide recited above; a polynucleotide which encodes a species homologue of any of the proteins recited above; or a polynucleotide that encodes a polypeptide comprising a specific domain or truncation of the polypeptide of SEQ ID NO: 3 or 6 or amino acids 1-502 of SEQ ID NO: 4.
The polynucleotides of the invention additionally include the complement of any of the polynucleotides recited above.
The isolated polypeptides of the invention include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 3or 6; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 1-502 of SEQ ID NO: 4; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 1-21 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 80-93 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 95-128 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 133-168 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 175-214 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 220-259 of SEQ ID NO: 6; a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 446-465 of SEQ ID NO: 6; or a polypeptide comprising amino acid residues 363-365 of SEQ ID NO: 6.
The polypeptides of the present invention further include, but are not limited to, a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1 deposited with the ATCC; a polypeptide comprising the amino acid encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2 deposited with the ATCC; a polypeptide comprising the amino acid encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY3 deposited with the ATCC; a full length protein of SEQ ID NO: 6 comprising the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, nucleic acids 323-357 of SEQ ID NO: 5 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1, or; a mature protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 comprising the amino acid sequence encoded by the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, nucleic acids 323-357 of SEQ ID NO: 5 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1. The polypeptides of the present invention also include, but are not limited to, a full length protein of SEQ ID NO: 6 encoded by the open reading frame (ORF) assembled from the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY3 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1; or a mature protein coding sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 encoded by the ORF assembled from the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY2, the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY3 and the cDNA insert of clone pEGFR-HY1.
Protein compositions of the present invention may further comprise an acceptable carrier, such as a hydrophilic, e.g., pharmaceutically acceptable, carrier.
The invention also relates to methods for producing a polypeptide comprising growing a culture of the cells of the invention in a suitable culture medium, and purifying the protein from the culture. Preferred embodiments include those in which the protein produced by such process is a mature form of the protein.
Polynucleotides according to the invention have numerous applications in a variety of techniques known to those skilled in the art of molecular biology. These techniques include use as hybridization probes, use as oligomers for PCR, use for chromosome and gene mapping, use in the recombinant production of protein, and use in generation of anti-sense DNA or RNA, their chemical analogs and the like. For example, when the expression of an mRNA is largely restricted to a particular cell or tissue type, polynucleotides of the invention can be used as hybridization probes to detect the presence of the particular cell or tissue mRNA in a sample using, e.g., in situ hybridization.
In other exemplary embodiments, the polynucleotides are used in diagnostics as expressed sequence tags for identifying expressed genes or, as well known in the art and exemplified by Vollrath et al., Science 258:52-59 (1992), as expressed sequence tags for physical mapping of the human genome.
The polypeptides according to the invention can be used in a variety of conventional procedures and methods that are currently applied to other proteins. For example, a polypeptide of the invention can be used to generate an antibody that specifically binds the polypeptide. The polypeptides of the invention having ATPase activity are also useful for inhibiting platelet aggregation and can therefore be employed in the prophylaxis or treatment of pathological conditions caused by the inflammatory response. The polypeptides of the invention can also be used as molecular weight markers, and as a food supplement.
Methods are also provided for preventing, treating or ameliorating a medical condition which comprises administering to a mammalian subject a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a protein of the present invention and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In particular, the polypeptides and polynucleotides of the invention can be utilized, for example, as part of methods for stimulation of epithelial tissue growth, e.g, skin regeneration. The polypeptides and polynucleotides of the invention may, therefore, be utilized, for example, as part of methods for tissue repair and regeneration, corneal transplant healing, burn treatment, skin graft production and administration, and wound healing, e.g., treatment of surgical incisions, and ulcers, such as stomach or diabetic ulcers. In addition, the polynucleotides and polypeptides of the invention can further be utilized, for example, as part of methods for the prevention and/or treatment of disorders involving cell fate and differentiation, such as leukemias, as well as for the treatment of nervous disorders.
The methods of the present invention further relate to methods for detecting the presence of the polynucleotides or polypeptides of the invention in a sample. Such methods can, for example, be utilized as part of prognostic and diagnostic evaluation of disorders as recited above and for the identification of subjects exhibiting a predisposition to such conditions. Furthermore, the invention provides methods for evaluating the efficacy of drugs, and monitoring the progress of patients, involved in clinical trials for the treatment of disorders as recited above.
The invention also provides methods for the identification of compounds that modulate the expression of the polynucleotides and/or polypeptides of the invention. Such methods can be utilized, for example, for the identification of compounds that can ameliorate symptoms of disorders as recited above. Such methods can include, but are not limited to, assays for identifying compounds and other substances that interact with (e.g., bind to) the polypeptides of the invention.
The methods of the invention also include methods for the treatment of disorders as recited above which may involve the administration of such compounds to individuals exhibiting symptoms or tendencies related to disorders as recited above. In addition, the invention encompasses methods for treating diseases or disorders as recited above by administering compounds and other substances that modulate the overall activity of the target gene products. Compounds and other substances can effect such modulation either on the level of target gene expression or target protein activity.